


Now I See Daylight

by wtfnoir



Series: the agreste children [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Be Proud of Hugo Agreste., Coming Out, F/M, M/M, supportive parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfnoir/pseuds/wtfnoir
Summary: After coming to terms with his sexuality, Hugo Agreste finally decides to come out to his parents. To his delight they are nothing but loving and supporting.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Hugo Agreste, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Emma Agreste & Hugo Agreste & Louis Agreste & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Hugo Agreste & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Louis Agreste & Hugo Agreste
Series: the agreste children [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116146
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Now I See Daylight

Marinette was sitting on her and Adrien’s bed when she heard a knock at the door, “Come in.” she said as the door began to open. The door opened to reveal Hugo Agreste who had a worried look on his face. 

“Hi Hugo!” Marinette said pushing her designing book to the side, “What’s wrong Hu?” “Uh nothing! I’m just gonna go back to my room.” Hugo said turning around. 

“Hugo, come back in here.” Adrien said flopping down on the bed next to Marinette. “I don’t know if I can.” Hugo said as he began to slowly turn around. 

“Hugo whatever it is you can us. We are here for you.” Marinette said patting the place next to her on the bed for her to sit. “I just don’t want you two to be mad at me.” 

“I don’t think we will be mad at you Hugo. If you aren’t ready to tell us what is going on then you don’t have to. Whenever you feel comfortable we will be here.” Adrien said putting his hand on Hugo’s shoulder. 

“It’s not that I’m not ready to tell you what’s wrong, it’s that I just don’t know how you guys will react.” Hugo said looking at his parents. “Emma told me you’d be fine with it, Louis said the same thing and that you two would be proud me of. But I don’t know if I believe them.” 

“You can tell us whatever it is Hugo. We are your parents. Nothing could make us not love you.” Marinette said smiling. 

“Okay here goes nothing, I’m...”   
———————————————————————-  
“Do you think he’s actually gonna do it?” Louis asked his younger sister Emma as the sneaked their way down the hall. “I think so! But if he doesn’t then that’s okay.” 

“I’m just hoping everything turns out the way he wants it to.” Louis said as the duo finally reached their parents room. Emma leaned her ear up against her parents bedroom door. 

“You can tell us whatever it is Hugo. We are your parents. Nothing could make us not love you.” she heard her Maman say. “I think he’s gonna do it!” “I’m so proud of him.” Louis said smiling.   
———————————————————————  
“I’m Gay. I’ve been figuring it out over the past two years. I thought now would be a good time to tell the both of you.” Hugo said rocking bath and forth on the bed. 

Marinette and Adrien looked at each other smiled. “Hugo we know. We love you no matter who you love. We love you.” Adrien said pulling his son into a hug. Hugo smiled against his Papas shoulder. 

Marinette started to rub Hugo’s as he and Adrien were hugging. “Your Papa and I are so grateful that you felt it was okay for you to share this with us. I could never imagine how it felt for you keeping this to yourself.” 

Adrien felt Hugo’s tears on his shoulder and said, “Thank you for telling us Hugo. I love you so much.” 

Hugo broke the hug between him and Adrien and wiped the tears from his. Before he could say anything he heard a familiar voice from behind the door say, “Oh my god, are you crying Louis?” “What? No! I just have so dust in my eyes.” 

Hugo laughed while Marinette and Adrien rolled their eyes at their other two children. “We heard you two.” Adrien said. “Aw shit.” Emma said as she slowly pushed the door open. 

“You’d think you two could be quiet for once in your lives.” Marinette said looking at Emma and Louis. “We tried to be quiet. It just wasn’t successful as you can see.” Louis said turning his head towards Emma. 

“I know I blew our cover! Now shut up.” Emma said crossing her arms. Adrien chuckled at his daughter. “Emma you are the second loudest person in this house.” Adrien said, “Who’s the loudest person in this house Papa?” Emma said putting her hands on her hips. “Your Maman.” “You’re not wrong Papa.”

“Wait, Louis did you actually start crying?” Hugo asked his twin brother. “Of course I did. You’re my best friend Hugo. Not to mention my twin brother.” Louis said as Hugo pulled him in for a hug. 

“I love you Lou. Thank you.” Hugo whispered to his brother. “I love you Hu.” The two pulled apart and saw the rest of their family practically crying, “Can we go one big announcement in our family without crying?” Hugo asked as he and Louis laughed.

“In the Dupain-Agreste house no. Maybe in another! If you’d like to find a family that doesn’t cry then feel free to.” Adrien stated.

“Nah I’m good with the one I have.” Hugo said putting his arms around Louis and Emma. “I’m really good with the one I have.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is Part 1 of my Agreste Kids Series! The next part will be about Louis Agreste.


End file.
